In some waste water treatment systems, polymer is mixed with water to prepare a water-polymer solution used to treat water in order to remove contaminants therefrom. However, problems have been encountered with previously used containers for providing this polymer to waste water facilities and also in connection with the systems used to introduce this polymer to dilution water.
Typically, the polymer is a viscous and hydrophilic composition. In some existing systems the polymer may interact with moisture and this can result in clogging within a flow line. This may result in loss of polymer at an injection suction pump site, or render it difficult to provide accurate polymer concentrations to mix with the waste water.
In some systems, the polymer creates buildup within the flow lines and pumps. The mere use of a suction pump may provide insufficient pressure to prevent such buildup within a system.
It would be advantageous to provide polymer delivery systems and methods which address at least some of the above-noted difficulties.
Example embodiments generally relate to containers or packages for delivery chemicals such as polymers and to systems for introducing and mixing polymer with water for waste water treatment systems.
In some example embodiments, there is generally provided systems and methods for activating polymer within a water treatment facility. The system includes a polymer makedown unit for blending and mixing diluent and polymer, the makedown unit facility including a polymer pump and a back pressure regulator operatively connected to the polymer pump. The system further includes a source of polymer including a sealed storage tank for the polymer capable of being pressurized with compressed gas. The container includes a chamber for storing polymer under pressure, and an outlet for outputting pressurized polymer to the polymer makedown unit.